Question: Suppose $f(x)$ is a function defined for all real $x$, and suppose $f$ is invertible (that is, $f^{-1}(x)$ exists for all $x$ in the range of $f$).

If the graphs of $y=f(x^2)$ and $y=f(x^4)$ are drawn, at how many points do they intersect?
There is a point of intersection for each $x$ such that $f(x^2)=f(x^4)$. Since $f$ is invertible, this equation is satisfied only if $x^2=x^4$, so we simply count solutions to that equation. We can rearrange the equation $x^2=x^4$ as follows: \begin{align*}
0 &= x^4-x^2 \\
0 &= x^2(x^2-1) \\
0 &= x^2(x+1)(x-1)
\end{align*}The last factorization shows that the solutions are $x=-1,0,1$. Therefore, the graphs of $y=f(x^2)$ and $y=f(x^4)$ must intersect at exactly $\boxed{3}$ points.